thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shelter/List of Episodes/1-14: Previously on The Shelter
Episode 14, aka "The Filler Episode After The Two-Parter." Also, don't edit this unless you're ACF. Synopsis A parody of "Previously On" montages/dramatic bullshit, the zombie apocolyspe started, Bob is rich, ACF is gonna die, and when did Nick Minaj get here? Also what Comp's terrible secret anyway? Transcript (the episode opens to a black slide with the words, “Previously, on the Shelter…”) Narrator: Previously, on the Shelter.... (screen cuts to Seth Rogan and his cronies at Bad Guy HQ. They are standing around a table with a diagram of the Shelter, along with paper figures of the gang.) Seth Rogan: We’ll destroy them! Every single one of them. (he raises his fist and crushes some paper figures) Cronie 1: When are we going to do that though? Seth Rogan: You'll see.... (laughes manically) (scene cuts to the outside of the Shelter. ACF and Faves are standing in front of a large hole. In it is the remains of a meteor) Faves: Well shit, it's started. ACF: It seems so. We’re going to have to start up the game. Faves: Yeah...How are we going to do that? ACF: Eh, we'll see, I suppose. How will we explain this to the gang though... (scene cuts to Madoka and Bob talking in their rooms with the door shut) Madoka: Bob, I don’t think our relationship will work out. I mean, we haven’t even told ACF... Bob: We can make it work. Together. (Bob tries to kiss Madoka, but before he could, the door opens) ACF: Hey guys, have you seen- ...Holy shit. Madoka: WE CAN EXPLAIN! (scene cuts to an unconscious ACF with doctors surrounding them. The rest of the gang stand nearby, waiting for the doctors’ results) Moch: Is ACF going to be alright? Doctor #1: No….They’ve contracted a rare disease that will kill them by the end of the season! Everyone else: *gasp* (scene cuts to a zombie lying dead in the Shelter. A hooded person stands above it with a club in hand, which is covered in blood) Phantøm: You saved our lives. NC: Who are you? (the hooded figure turns around and uncovers their head. The figure is Nicki Minaj) ACF: Nicki Minaj?! But we thought you were killed! Nicki Minaj: That wasn’t me that was killed...Now come on. We have zombies to fight! (scene cuts to Comp and Faves) Faves: Anyway, so as I was saying- Comp: Faves....... Faves: Yeah? Comp: I....AM ACTUALLY A SPY! Faves: ...What. Comp: Nah I'm not. I just wanted to say something dramatic. Faves: ...Anyway, as I was saying... (scene cuts to Phantom laughing as he turns into his true form: a lizard alien) Phantom: I'm actually an alien that wants to harness the worlds' sexiness and use it for myself! The Gang: HOLY SHIT. ACF: Okay, now that was unpredictable. (scene cuts to the gang watching TV in the main living room. The doorbell rings.) Bob: I’ll get it. (Bob opens the door. A man in a suit with a briefcase is at the door with a piece of paper) Bob: Can I help you...? Man: Are you…(looks at the paper)...Bob the Stick Figure? Bob: Yes…? Man: Your billionaire uncle that you’ve never heard of before because of plot convenience has passed away and gave all of his fortune...to you. Bob: HOLY S- (scene cuts to a butter child and Comp) Comp: Uh, who's child is this? TS: That's my son! (scene cuts to the gang running out of the Shelter. the Shelter explodes.) Faves: I….Actually can’t believe it. Comp: It’s gone! The whole thing! All gone! BJ: Holy shit... ACF: No...We'll rebuild….We'll build a new Shelter that’s….that’s- JS: A Shelter that’s the same as the old one in every way? ACF: Right! (Scene fades) (Bob wakes up) Bob: Oh my god that was...That was so weird. ACF: (half-asleep) What was? Bob: Just some dream I had. ACF: (half-asleep) Nice. 'Night. Bob: 'Night. Credits Gag (the next morning, the whole gang is eating breakfast and Bob is telling them about his dream) Comp: Wow, that sounds pretty wild. Bob: Yeah it was. It was like...A bunch of crappy cliffhangers. I hope none of those things ever happen. ACF: Eh, they probably won't. It was just a dream after all. Bob: Yeah, you're right. I mean, a zombie apocalypse and a butter child? Like those things will ever happen. Butter Child: Um, rude. Bob: ...Shit. Category:Pages by Ace Lad Category:The Shelter Category:The Shelter Episodes